


Lie a little longer

by Quingy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Committed Relationship, F/M, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quingy/pseuds/Quingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being happy with Hancock, Sole finds herself hopelessly attracted to Deacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie a little longer

Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder at the way Deacon smiled at her. Was she just reading too much into it? Deacon lied so frequently it was sometimes hard to tell what was genuine. He could be flirting with her all the time in an ironic way. She wouldn't put it past him.

 

Did it matter what Deacon thought, anyway? She and Hancock had been together happily for months now. She had found a partner in Hancock, she knew it. But the feelings she'd had for Deacon since they met hadn't gone away. Now they were accompanied by guilt and self-loathing. It was unfair to Hancock that she continued to spend so much time with Deacon, when they both knew how she felt about him.

Once, before she met Hancock, she'd drunkenly confessed her feelings for Deacon. He had laughed it off, and they'd never spoken of it again. It had been months since that conversation, and the intensity of her feelings towards Deacon had only deepened. The longer they spent in each others company, the more lies he told, the more she learned about him. He was a puzzle she couldn't solve, and she wondered how she would feel if she did.

Hancock, by comparison, was one of the most honest and straightforward people she had ever met. She had hardly hoped to meet someone with such passion in this wasteland. Sometimes, he reminded her of her brother. Before the bombs, they had spoken nearly every day. She missed him, and the ways Hancock was like him; his humour and honesty, his intelligence, they were the reasons she'd fallen in love with him.

_ Kyle would hate Deacon, _ she realized.  _ Would have…  _ Her brother had hated nothing more than a liar, let alone a liar who - if Deacon could be believed - had once been a violent bigot. 

Nate would have hated them both. He'd always been jealous. She had a wandering mind and they both knew it. Sometimes it felt like a struggle for her to commit to one person. Even with Nate, but at least they had had Shaun.

Deacon interrupted her thoughts. “Hey, you look lost in your head. Kinda creepy. You've been staring at me for at least an hour.”

“It wasn't more than five minutes,” she corrected, rolling her eyes.

He grinned, signaling to the waiter for another round. “I know I'm gorgeous right now - but don't get too attached to this face, it's due for a replacement,” his tone was teasing.

“Upgrading or downgrading?” she wondered.

“I'm thinking red hair. Hide in plain sight. Thoughts?”

“I've always liked redheads.”

“You and everyone else…” he winked at her and she decided she’d enjoy whatever it was they had between them.

If only for a little bit longer...

  
  



End file.
